


Alpha Female

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Deathly Hallows (timeline), F/F, Femslash, Ginny Weasley - character, Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can only be one top dog in Hogwarts. Ginny and Pansy have their own battle in the middle of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Female

Myrtle's bathroom wasn't officially off-limits, though no one would know, as little as it was visited. It had been visited even less since that spectacled freak had sliced open her darling Draco, and it was that reason she'd chosen it for this little spot of revenge.

"Pugfaced bitch thinks she's top dog, then?"

Pansy watched with amusement as Ginny struggled to reach her wand despite the _Incarcerous_ holding her arms behind her back. "I suppose I do," she said, and giggled as she pushed Ginny between two of the ancient, stained sinks. "Only enough room for one alpha female here," she murmured, stroking Ginny's hair back from where it had stuck to her forehead, already beaded with sweat. "Guess we'll just have to fight it out."

"You're not worth fighting, Parkinson." Ginny's shirt buttons strained as she twisted against her ropes, and Pansy touched one with the tip of her nail. She flicked it open, a pale green bra flashed in the small gap, and both girls stilled.

Pansy thought she heard the smallest gasp, the slightest hitch of breath, and she met Ginny's eyes. Without looking away, she slid her hand into the gap of Ginny's shirt and palmed one breast. Ginny shuddered, her nipple stiffening and poking through the cup of her bra to tease Pansy's hand. Pansy smiled. _Smirked_. "Maybe we won't need to fight it out after all." She squeezed, hard, and Ginny arched into her hand.

"Bitch," Ginny said again, but there was too much longing in the word to make it an insult. Pansy laughed with sheer glee and gripped Ginny's shirt, yanking the sides apart and sending buttons skittering across the bathroom. There was no protest, no complaint, only a shaky inhale and an even shakier exhale.

Pansy stroked Ginny's hair. "Good girl." She locked her fingers around Ginny's ponytail and shoved her to her knees. "Pretty little puppy. Give us a kiss."

Ginny looked up, brows knotted from pain and dawning realization, mouth open, little pink tongue flicking at her lip. Pansy used her free hand to ruck up her skirt and expose soft cotton knickers. She tapped her mound with one finger and smiled. "Kisses, puppy."

She pulled forward until she could feel Ginny's nose prodding through the white cotton, could feel Ginny's chin pushing the material into the folds of her labia. Ginny tried to lean back and Pansy shook her, shook her hard with a tight grip in her hair that made her rock on her knees. "I said kisses. Be a good girl, give us a lick, and you'll walk out of here without anyone having to know." She canted her hips, pressing into Ginny's mouth. "Be a _very_ good girl, and I'll see about getting some of those firsties out of Madam Carrows' sight for a week or two."

The Carrows were creative. They liked to focus their attention on Gryffindors because it was Potter's house, and on the young ones because they screamed louder. At least one little girl was going to walk with a limp for the rest of her life. The housemates tried hard to defend each other, silly little lions with their silly little codes of honor and chivalry and never a thought for their own safety. Ginny sighed, her breath hot against Pansy's knickers, and Pansy giggled, knowing she'd just won.

She felt the tip of a warm tongue pushing underneath the edge of her knickers, and she tugged the fabric aside as a little sign of assistance, a symbol of fair play. Ginny's tongue lapped against her clit and Pansy bit her lip as she watched the ginger hair moving under her hand. Ginny was tentative, but a girl who talked that often, that loudly, was a girl with a strong tongue, and she learned fast. She lifted Pansy's clit on her tongue, drew it between her lips to suck at it, and soon enough Pansy's thighs were trembling as Ginny worked.

She directed Ginny with twists of her hand in that thick ponytail, aimed her head up and down, pushed her tongue deeper. Pansy arched her back and pressed her hips into Ginny's mouth, trying to get that hot tongue into her cunt. The angle was wrong, her knickers were in the way, and she grunted in frustration. It seemed she wasn't the only one, because she heard a small groan. "Ropes," Ginny mumbled, forcing her head back enough to speak. "Take the ropes off, Parkinson. _Please_."

The ropes came off. Ginny grabbed her hips, the girls spun in place, and Pansy leaned against one of the sinks, gripping the cold porcelain with both hands as Ginny yanked her knickers to her ankles. Pansy stepped out of them, parted her thighs, and dropped her head back with a moan. Ginny's fingers pushed between her legs and spread her open, then Ginny's tongue was back on her, flicking at her clit, pushing into the channel of her cunt.

Pansy laid one hand against the back of Ginny's head, cradling it gently for a moment before she grabbed Ginny's ponytail and pulled her head back. "More," Pansy demanded. "Get your fingers in there. _Fuck_ me."

Ginny obeyed with such speed that Pansy was startled, and her free hand scrabbled at the sink behind her, slipping on the chilled surface. She yelped, then groaned, as Ginny's fingers slipped deep into her; she screamed with pleasure as Ginny's fingers twisted inside her and a sensitive spot in her cunt throbbed. Ginny laughed, the sound muffled against Pansy's body, and her fingers curled to rub across that spot again.

Pansy's hips jerked, pushing her clit into Ginny's mouth. She shrieked as Ginny sucked it between her lips, as Ginny flicked her tongue against the heated flesh, over and over in rapid circles. Close, so close, so close that her body ached. She strained, every muscle tensed, and she reached for orgasm desperately. "More, more, more," she chanted, and Ginny responded, fingers thrusting, tongue fluttering.

Pansy cried out and came, her cunt tightening around Ginny's fingers, her fingers tightening in Ginny's hair. She shook and writhed against the sink, and she couldn't summon enough strength to keep control of Ginny, who jerked out of her grasp and stood. Instead of running, Ginny rubbed her wet fingers across Pansy's lips, slid them into Pansy's mouth to be licked clean. Pansy groaned and Ginny stepped closer. Their breasts pressed together as they kissed, both girls wrapping their arms around the other in a tight, needy embrace. Ginny was panting, grinding her hips into Pansy's, and she broke the kiss long enough to plead, her breath hot on Pansy's ear. "Please. _Please_. Let me. My turn."

Pansy turned her head and bit Ginny on the side of the neck, sinking her teeth in hard until she knew she'd leave a mark. She grabbed Ginny's thick ponytail and jerked, pulled Ginny away from her, shoved Ginny to the floor. "Bad puppy," she said, fighting for enough breath to speak clearly. "Begging is rude. Sounds like you need a few lessons in obedience." She smoothed down her skirt and picked up her knickers, balling them up to be shoved into a pocket. She rushed to the door before Ginny could move, then turned to look back as Ginny called her name.

"Parkinson. What about your promise?"

Pansy looked at Ginny on the cold floor, shirt open, breasts heaving, and she smiled. "I'll keep it. Be here tomorrow, and I'll think about more. Your little Gryffindors aren't the only ones you want to protect, right?" Pansy _laughed_ as Ginny's face twisted, and she left the bathroom, grinning.


End file.
